dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl (Xeno Fighter 451)
Supergirl (A.K.A "Kara Zor-El") is a Kryptonian female and a survivor of the late planet Krypton. She is also the wife of Hunter Bromley and the mother of Sam Bromley, as well as Janet Bromley. She is also the cousin of Superman. 'Origins' Kara was born on the planet Krypton to Zor-El and his beloved wife Alura In-Zee. She was raised an only child and grew up on the planet. Much older however, Krypton's untimely demise was near, causing her and her family to leave on a city sized spacecraft which escaped the blast of the planet. Betrothed & Gone While living on the ship, Kara became very close to the celebrity known as Vor-Zel. This changed however because he became very conceited and therefore made him unattractive in her eyes. Eventually however after contemplating whether or not to marry him in an escape pod she was in, Kara accidentally launched the pod she was in and eventually caused her to hit the phantom drive as soon as she cleared the ship. She eventually found herself half-way cross the galaxy where she crash landed on Earth and met her cousin Kal-El. He helped her get used to life on Earth and helped her find her place. By this time as well, she also became her current alter-ego known to all as "Supergirl". She also has joined the Justice League as well. Love & Marriage Being a member of the Justice League, Kara found herself becoming close with the new superhero known as Hybrid. They dated for several years until he proposed to her which she happily accepted. They married and honeymooned on the Amazon homeland of Themyscira with the blessings of Queen Hippolyta. A Tested Happiness After several years, the same Kryptonian ship that Kara was on prior to arriving on Earth arrived, after following her pod's tracking beacon. This led to them contacting the orbiting headquarters of the Justice League known as the Watchtower and requested that any and all Kryptonians meet at the Metropolis airport. Once there, a smaller vessel arrived and landed on the Earth where Kara and Kal-El were reunited with Alura and Zor-El. Kara also introduced her parents to her husband whom they were pleased to meet. Eventually though they told Vor-Zel about the marriage between Hybrid and Kara, urging him to kill her husband. Eventually later on Kara and her mother managed to catch up on things after the last several years and she even told her about her marriage to Hybrid. Then she saw Vor and realized she was a little late for a gala at Bromley Industries. She was about to leave when Vor grabbed her, however she threw him into a wall and flew off at superspeed. On her way there, Kara actually found that she was pregnant with Hybrid's baby and decided not to tell him until this whole ordeal was over. Eventually though, Vor-Zel challenged Hybrid to a battle for Kara's hand. Accepting the challenge, Kara watched as her husband took down her former betrothed with great ease. Kara then attempted to stop the fight and told both Vor and Hybrid that she was pregnant and because of this Vor almost killed her and her unborn baby. Thankfully though Hybrid stopped him and with one punch, knocked the angered Kryptonian out cold. 'Powers' Born on Krypton, Kara was as normal as any other Kryptonian. Being on Earth however and under a yellow sun, Kara possesses extraordinary abilities. *'Invulnerability:' Denser than other species while under a yellow sun, Kara's bio-electric aura protects her from virtually all forms of physical harm. She's also resistant to virtually all known forms of diseases. **'Superhuman Strength:' On Krypton, Kara's physical strength was that of an average Kryptonian. On Earth, she has the ability to actually lift tons over her head with great ease ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Kara's strength is what enables her to remain in a fight far longer than that of the average human. **'Superhuman Healing:' Like the average Kryptonian, Kara possesses the ability to heal and regenerate lost and damaged tissue within seconds. ***'Longevity:' Because of her healing factor, Kara is capable of almost indefinite aging, making her possibly semi-immortal. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like other Kryptonians, Kara is also capable of propelling herself whether running or flying at almost limitless speed. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kara's superhuman speed has also enabled her to have extraordinarily fast reflexes that allow her to catch a bullet in mid-flight and even the blade of a sword before it slashes her. *'Flight:' Like all other Kryptonians, Kara is also capable of manipulating the gravity around her and in turn allowing her to fly. *'Vision Based Powers:' Like the others, Kara possesses a variety of vision based powers that she can utilize at her disposal. **'Heat Vision:' One of the most iconic vision based powers that Kara possesses is her ability to emit beams of intense heat from her eyes. **'Microscopic Vision:' Kara is known to have the ability to actually see things at a very microscopic level. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' An ability that he possesses is her ability to see within various sights of the electromagnetic spectrum. **'X-Ray Vision:' Kara also possesses to see through virtually every known object except for that of solid lead. *'Breath Based Powers:' Kara like other Kryptonians also possess powers that are used from the force of their breath. **'Super Breath:' Like other Kryptonians, she possesses the ability to create winds similar to an F5 tornado with the force of his breath. **'Arctic Breath:' Another ability that other Kryptonians possess is the ability to freeze objects with just the force of their breath and Kara is no acception to that rule. 'Abilities' Alongside her amazing superhuman powers, Kara also possesses an amazing array of abilities that she can use to her advantage. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Although knowing basic hand to hand combat, Kara was trained by her husband with all forms of hand to hand combat, making her a mixed martial artist. *'Multi-Lingual:' In case she's ever on another planet, Kara has been taught how to speak a variety of different languages and understands what others are saying in turn. *'Expert Swimmer:' Hybrid is known to have been taught how to swim which allows her to survive on planets where she has no powers. Category:Female Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes